U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,517 (Goddard, 2004) discloses multiple culverts. Smaller pipes are positioned between larger pipes. This arrangement results in stress concentrations at the small areas of contact. Under higher loads, these stress concentrations would lead to significant bending and ultimately rupture of the larger diameter pipes.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.